Still loving you
by Emmoirel Potter-Malfoy
Summary: Comment la gazette peut aider Harry dans ses excuses. Romance/SongFic
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Still loving you

**Auteur :** Emmoirel

**Genre :** Romance/SongFic

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer :** L'univers HP et les personnages ne sont pas à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling. La chanson appartient au groupe « Scorpions »

**Note de l'auteure :** Cette sonfic était une promesse faite à Jes Cullen-Malfoy. Je lui dédie donc cette songfic ^^

Gros bisous à toi Jes, j'espère que ça te plaira même si tu n'es pas fan de cette catégorie.

* * *

**STILL LOVING YOU**

Ca fait bientôt six mois que j'ai vaincu Voldemort. Tous ceux qui le souhaitaient, pouvaient recommencer leur septième année, qu'ils n'ont pas pu achever. J'ai suivi Ron et Mione pour leur faire plaisir, je ne voulais pas revenir ici où tout me fait penser à toi, à ce que j'ai bêtement gâché.

La plupart de ces élèves sont revenus, y compris les serpentards qui avaient choisi de se battre avec nous et ceux n'avaient pas pris part à cette guerre. Les autres étant prisonniers ou mort sur le champ de bataille. Tu faisais parti de la première catégorie, et tu étais revenu toi aussi. Je ne t'avais pas revu depuis ce jour là, ce jour où j'ai fait le mauvais choix, quelques jours avant la grande bataille.

Quand je t'ai revu le jour de la rentrée, j'ai eu un déclic, tout ne pouvais pas être fini, il fallait que je réagisse. Je te regardais depuis la table des gryffondors, tu étais toujours aussi beau, fier, arrogant, tout ce qui faisait de toi le Malfoy insupportable qu'on a toujours connu. Mais je voyais derrière cette façade, te connaissant par cœur, les changements que ces six mois ont apportés. Tu étais plus maigre, semblait fatigué, vide. Tu n'avais plus cette petite étincelle qui illuminait tes yeux lorsque tu parlais à tes amis. Maintenant quand tu les regardais ou leur parlait, plus rien ne s'allumait dans ton regard. Etait ce à cause de cette guerre où tu as tout perdu ? Ou était ce à cause de moi ?

J'ai décidé ce jour là d'essayer de te reconquérir. Je t'aimais toujours et ne pouvais plus supporter cette séparation dont je suis le seul fautif.

_Time, it needs time  
To win back your love again  
I will be there, I will be there  
Love, only love  
Can bring back your love someday  
I will be there, I will be there_

Mais il me faudra être patient. Au début, j'essayais d'attirer ton regard, mais tu m'ignorais totalement. Je pouvais par exemple, me mettre en plein milieu de ton chemin, tu faisais comme si je ne te gênais pas sur ton trajet, me contournais et continuais ta route. Ca m'a blessé, te voir faire comme si je n'existais pas, sans jamais faillir à ta ligne de conduite. Tu n'as pas une seule fois posé tes yeux sur moi.

Alors j'ai essayé autre chose. Je te faisais parvenir des mots pendant les cours. Mais dès que tu les recevais, tu les jetais au fond de ton sac. Il fallait que je trouve un autre moyen de te faire comprendre que j'étais toujours là, toujours amoureux de toi. Il fallait que je trouve comment faire pour que tu me regardes à nouveau. Je décidais alors, que partout où tu irais, je serais là, pour qu'enfin, peut être, tu arrêtes de m'ignorer.

_I´ll fight, babe, I´ll fight  
To win back your love again  
I will be there, I will be there  
Love, only love  
Can break down the wall someday  
I will be there, I will be there_

J'étais déterminé à me battre contre ton indifférence. Je choisi alors de t'écrire et de te faire parvenir mes lettres par hiboux. Tous les matins à l'heure du courrier, le grand-duc noir que j'utilisais te déposait une lettre. Tu la prenais sans la regarder et la fourrais dans la poche de ta robe. Et elles restaient sans réponse. Je persévérais, il fallait que mes mots t'atteignent et fasse voler en éclat cette barrière que tu as dressée entre nous.

_« Draco,_

_J'espère que tu lis mes lettres. Celle-ci est la seizième que je t'envoi, la dernière n'ayant pas eu de réponse elle aussi. Je t'en envoi une tout les jours, et attend une réponse chaque soir jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Mais elle n'arrive jamais, alors je recommence, je t'écris de nouveau. _

_Je suis désolé, sincèrement. Je sais que tout est de ma faute. C'est moi qui n'ais pas réussi à te faire entièrement confiance, alors qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de douter de toi. Mais je me suis laissé envahir par le doute que ton nom me procurait. Malfoy, un nom lourd quand on connait l'histoire de ceux qui l'ont porté, comme ton père par exemple. Mais toi tu avais choisi de ne pas faire comme tout les Malfoy, tu avais choisi d'être Draco, et j'ai douté. Je m'en excuse, j'ai eu tort. _

_Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer malgré mes doutes, malgré notre séparation. J'aimerais tant que tu me laisse regagner ton cœur. Je me battrais contre ce mur d'ignorance que tu mets entre nous. J'irais partout où tu iras, je te suivrais aux quatre coins du monde, je deviendrais comme ton ombre. Mais je serais là quand ce mur volera en éclat. Car je t'aime encore.»_

_If we´d go again  
All the way from the start  
I would try to change  
The things that killed our love  
Your pride has built a wall, so strong  
That I can´t get through  
Is there really no chance  
To start once again  
I´m loving you_

Si tu me laissais une chance, si tu nous laissais tout recommencer, repartir à zéro, je ne ferais pas les mêmes erreurs. Je ne douterais pas de ta sincérité au sein de cette guerre. Je ne douterais pas de ton rôle d'espion pour l'ordre. Je ne douterais pas du fait que tu as du recevoir la marque pour ne pas être démasqué par Voldemort. Je ne douterais pas de ton amour, comme j'en suis arrivé à en douter à ce moment là.

Pourtant tu me répétais souvent que tu aimerais changer de nom. Je pense que c'était ta façon de me rassurer quand tu voyais le doute dans mon regard. Je ne l'ai compris que trop tard.

Mais j'ai tout essayé, sans résultat. Tu continues de m'ignorer, tu ne lis jamais mes mots en cours et tu ne réponds toujours pas à mes lettres. Tu reste le fier Draco Malfoy, celui que j'ai haïs pendant cinq ans, jusqu'à notre sixième année. Tu t'es retranché dans ta fierté que je n'arrive pas à fissurer.

Je vois bien maintenant que tu ne laisseras jamais aucune chance à notre histoire de repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Pourtant moi je t'aime.

_Try, baby try  
To trust in my love again  
I will be there, I will be there  
Love, our love  
Just shouldn´t be thrown away  
I will be there, I will be there_

Si tu acceptais de me regarder rien qu'une fois, tu verrais l'amour que je te porte encore. Tu verrais que je serais toujours là pour toi. J'aimerais tellement que tu me regardes, une fois, rien qu'une fois. Et si jamais tu m'aimais encore toi aussi, alors on arriverait peut être à reprendre notre route là où on s'est arrêté. Mais pour ça il faudrait que tu me croies, que tu croies en nous.

_If we´d go again  
All the way from the start  
I would try to change  
The things that killed our love  
Your pride has built a wall, so strong  
That I can´t get through  
Is there really no chance  
To start once again_

_If we´d go again  
All the way from the start  
I would try to change  
The things that killed our love  
Yes, I´ve hurt your pride, and I know  
What you´ve been through  
You should give me a chance  
This can´t be the end  
I´m still loving you, I´m still loving you  
I´m still loving you, I need your love  
I´m still loving you_

Si tu m'acceptais de nouveau dans ta vie, je changerais aussi autre chose. Chose qui je pense, t'as blessé bien plus que mes doutes. Je ne cacherais plus notre relation au reste du monde. J'accepterais de la dévoiler aux autres, et non qu'à nos amis comme c'était le cas jusque là.

Je crois que c'est mon refus de rendre publique notre histoire, qui a tout déclenché. Car sans ce refus, tu n'aurais pas pu être espion, tu n'aurais pas eu la marque et je n'aurais pas douté. Tu te serais battu à nos cotés sans devoir jouer un rôle auprès de Voldemort.

J'imagine que mon refus as dû faire naître pleins de questions en toi. Refoulais-je mon homosexualité ? Avais-je honte d'être avec toi ? Ne t'aimais je pas réellement pour refuser de nous afficher en publique ? Tu as dû vraiment te poser des tas de questions qui t'ont fait souffrir.

Tu te demandes sûrement si toute l'école, réunie dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuné, est en train de lire la même chose que toi dans la gazette. Et bien oui, tout le monde sait désormais toute la vérité. Je ne voyais pas d'autres moyens pour que tu me laisse t'atteindre. Cette première page de la gazette ne pouvait qu'attirer ton regard.

Alors Draco, devant tout le monde, et qu'ils m'en soient témoins, je te demande pardon. Excuse-moi pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Laisse-nous une chance s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de toi. Je t'aime toujours et pour longtemps.

Harry Potter.

* * *

**Note de fin :** Voilà, si vous avez aimé, dites le moi. Et si vous n'avez pas aimé, dites le moi aussi ^^

Jes si cette fic t'inspire un OS réponse à celui là, n'hésites pas ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

Désolée de vous faire une fausse joie, ceci n'est pas la suite, du moins pas la mienne ^^

oOoOo

A tous ceux qui ont lu, apprécier et espéré une suite à cet OS.

Sachez que Jes Cullen-Malfoy à pris la balle au vol et a fait la suite.

oOoOo

Vous trouverez cette suite sur son compte, elle est intitulée :

**"Ma souffrance et bientôt la tienne"**

Je vous conseil vivement d'aller la lire, elle est géniale.

oOoOo

_http : / / www . fanfiction . net /s/6393786/1/Ma_souffrance_et_bientot_la_tienne_

_Enlevez les espaces pour que le lien fonctionne  
_


End file.
